Rebirth of the Slayer
by Long Live the Slayer
Summary: BuffyNaruto Crossover. After defeating the First Evil, Buffy does not get out of Sunnydale on time. She is killed, and is given a choice to continue on to the afterlife or be reborn, with Spike's redemption on the line.She chooses to be reborn.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own anything. 'Nuff said.

* * *

"Everybody out! Now!" Faith yelled as she dodged the Turok-Han that was heading her way. The newly made baby slayers immediately began to end their fights and ran up the cavern stairs that headed up to the school basement, while Buffy made a beeline toward Spike.

"I can feel it, Buffy." He said to her, in awe.

Buffy looked at him confused, and asked, "What?"

He looked down to her and replied in a dreamy voice, "My soul. It's really there. Kinda stings." He added as an afterthought with a slightly bitter chuckle.

The looked around them watching the baby slayers fleeing the cavern, dodging around the light Spike was currently producing. He looked back at her. "Go on, then."

She shook her head, slightly stuttering while urging him, "No. No, you've done enough. You could still--"

"No." he said cutting her off sternly. "You've beat them back. It's for me to do the clean-up." The cavern rocks started to crash down, cascading into the growing pit accompanied by masses of dust.

"Buffy, come on!" yelled a panicking Faith. Buffy snapped her head towards her, and watched as Faith raced the stone steps. She turned back to Spike as she heard his voice again.

"Gotta move, lamb. Think it's fair to say, school's out for bloody summer."

"Spike --," Buffy persisted.

"I mean it. I gotta do this."

She looked at Spike her features softening as the underground cavern began to crumble more violently. The ground shook beneath her feet as she struggled to maintain her balance. She reached out her hand and took a hold of Spike's, lacing their fingers together. Spike looked at their connected hands, stunned. The joined hands went ablaze. She locked her battle-worn eyes with his, the world melting away, leaving nothing but the two of them. She panted slightly, partially from the battle, and also from the sting of the fire burning her hand. She gave him a bittersweet smile, and said, "I love you."

He let out a tiny pant, which was almost a laugh, and replied, "No, you don't. But thanks for sayin' it."

The cavern let out the most dangerous shudder yet, and Buffy stumbled, their hands flew apart.

"Now, go!" He told her and this time she obeyed running up the stairs, "I want to see how it ends."

She continued her race up out of the basement, unto the hallway of the school. She looked around her and saw that the only way to escape was to go to the roof. She ascended the stair that weren't far from the basement door, as more tremors shuck the ground. She clutched the scythe closer to her body, and made it to the roof. She looked around herself, and saw that everything was collapsing behind her. She made a small eep! and ran towards the opposite direction. As she ran, she noticed that the bus was getting farther away and the cave in was closer than before. She tried to run faster, and tripped on a cement brick on a rooftop. She was sent tumbling to the ground, and the cave in overcame her. She was helpless to do anything but descend with the rest of the building, hoping to join her mother again.

* * *

She opening her eyes and was immediately blinded with a bright white light. She groaned, and shut her eyes, and then opened them again, this time the light didn't blind her. She stood up, and glanced down realizing that she was still in her battle clothes. She looked around her, warily, knowing that this was not eternal peace she was hoping for.

"**Welcome Slayer."** Buffy's head darted around, trying to find the source of the noise. Giving up, she bit out sarcastically, "Can you show your face, your echoy voice of great wisdom is not too fun to talk to."

"**As you wish, Slayer"**

A figure poofed into existence, and she saw two people wearing robes of white, one male and one female staring at her. She smiled irritably, and asked in a sweet voice, "Why am I not in heaven? Do you have another prophecy stored up your sleeves that somehow involves little ol' me?"

"**You have done great job in your world--"**

"I sense a but..."

"…**But"**, the male figure continued, **"You were not destined to die in the collapse of the Hellmouth. This has upset the balance."**

Buffy rolled her eyes and muttered, "You people with your stupid balance."

"**We will give you the choice of continuing to your afterlife, or to be reborn into another world."**

She stared at them flabbergasted. "And do tell why I would choose the second one, when I could be reunited with my mother?"

"**If you choose to continue on to the afterlife, then the Vampire, Spike, will loose his chance of going to the eternal light. On the other hand, if you choose rebirth, then he will be given a chance of redemption and be reincarnated. Choose carefully Slayer. "**

Buffy balled her fists, furious that the Powers-That-Be would place this ultimatum on her. _'They already know which one I would choose. Their acting like I have a choice in the matter, when we all know I don't.'_

"I choose rebirth."

The figures smiled in a pompous way that reminded her of Quentin Travers, which only added more fuel to her rage.

"**Very well. Would you like to know what the outcome of the destruction of the Hellmouth?"**

She nodded immediately.

"**There were many who escaped the destruction. The few who died were 3 potentials and the Vengeance Demon."**

"Anya died?!"

"**Yes. The one named Anyanka is deceased."**

Buffy let a few tears escape her for her fallen comrade. Even though they had never been that close, hell she even tried to kill her because it was her calling, she knew that Xander was grieving for his lost love.

"Please continue."

The figures nodded before continuing. **"The Key, the Watcher, the Witch, the Slayer and the Carpenter all survived. They are now in Los Angeles, with Angelus."**

"You mean Angel."

"**Fine, they are with Angel. Right now they are at Wolfram and Heart, a law firm now own by Angel. They will soon go to the other Hellmouth in Cleveland, and set up a Headquarters there, and an academy for newly risen slayers. They will be safe, and your sister will live a long prosperous life, with a husband and children, one of which will be named after you. We have little time left, and we need to transfer you to your new world."**

Buffy wiped her tears, and nodded, her hazel eyes gleaming in there new determination for helping out people.

The two figures placed their hands on her forehead, chanted a few words, and the world vanish from Buffy's view.

* * *

In another world a woman who was in labor, had her second baby, a beautiful blond girl, who joined her twin brother in a crib.

* * *

So what do you think? Worthy of continuing? New chapters will probably be released a week or two after the previous one. TTFN

Long Live the Slayer


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry about the long wait! Life isn't too kind to me right now. My one friend who shared my burning obsession with Buffy had to quit going to school and be home schooled because her ankle bone is deteriorating. Also, a couple weeks after I posted the first chapter, my muse abandoned me in a forest, saying that he doesn't love me anymore, and that I didn't appreciate him (you get a cookie if you get the reference). Now, I'm in the center of three projects that are finals for my POD classes, and I just needed to get far away from the stress. Hope you enjoy.

PS. I have no frackin clue when the next chapter will come out.

Reminder: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Two figures were slowly walking toward the giant gates of Konoha. The taller of the two appeared to be in his Early 50's with long, spiky, white hair. He was wearing a peculiar outfit, one that consisted of many layers, and had a giant scroll on his back. The smaller figure looked about 12 years old, with long blond hair up in high pigtails (similar to Naruto's Sexy no Jutsu, but not as well, uh, endowed). She wore a sky-blue top that showed a few inches of her toned stomach, with black pants with a silver panther stitched on one of the legs. She wore black sandals (think of Tsunade's) and was carrying a medium sized backpack.

They both continued walking until they were stopped by the border guards who looked like they just woke up. The older man raised an eyebrow at the two, making them a little apprehensive, but the guard with bandages along his nose spoke up after a short staring contest between the two parties.

"What is your name?"

The older man flipped his long hair back and struck a dramatic pose. "I am Myouboku Mountain's Monk of the Frog Spirit's; also know as the Frog Sennin. I have also-,"the girl nudged his ribs, and he stopped mid-rant, and deflated. "My name is Jiraiya, and this is my student Buffy. We are here for the chuunin exams."

The guard's eyes widened, and hastily bowed to the Frog Sennin. "We're so sorry Master Jiraiya. Please forgive our rudeness!"

Jiraiya merely shook his head. "No need, you didn't mean it. But if you want to pay me back," by now he had adopted a thinking pose, "Direct me to the nearest bathhouse."

The guards didn't know whether to take this strange man seriously or not. Deciding to take the latter and pointed towards the path on the right.

Jiraiya face turned perverted and without another word, he marched toward the bathhouse, leaving two baffled guards.

Buffy sweatdropped, and follow the super pervert.

* * *

At the bathhouse, Buffy left Jiraiya to do his 'research', to a private bath. Although she knew that he would not spy on her, she still didn't feel like listening to other women gossip.

She sunk into the warm water and sighed as her tense muscles began to relax. Sinking even lower into the water, she let out a soft sigh. She yawned, and her body relaxed. She sleepily thought '_Just a few minutes. I can't sleep for too long or Jira-sensei will get into trouble'. _Buffy's eyes closed, and she slumped over slightly in the water.

* * *

Buffy jerked awake as she heard loud yells coming from the women's public bath. She listened closer and heard a guy's voice yelling "_…but I will not allow any shameless acts in my presence_." She sighed in exasperation, wishing her sensei would not get into trouble so soon. She wrapped her towel closer around her lithe body, and stepped out of the water. She cocked her head slightly as she heard a fight happening. She put her clothes on, taking her sweet time and listened as the fighting outside continued. She stepped out of the room and onto the main walkway, and was just in time to see a blond yelling at the Sennin, who was currently on a large toad.

She had known that her sensei would get into trouble easily, but still it was ridiculous for him to be in a fight on their first day here. She listened closely to what they were saying, and snorted when she heard the blonde's name for her sensei. _Open Pervert…There one I haven't heard already. I like this kid. _As she approached the duo, Jiraiya noticed her, and gave a slight wave. She stayed back so the kid would be unaware of her presence, curious to see where this would lead.

* * *

Naruto was shocked that this…this open pervert defeated Closet Pervert so easily, without breaking a sweat. He then noticed that the Open Pervert was sitting atop a monstrous frog. He then decided to voice his thoughts.

"W-What's that huge frog! Who the hell are you?!" He screamed.

"Alright, hold on! Thanks for asking! Mt. Myoboku-Gama's holy master Sennin, also known as toad Sennin, remember it!" He proudly announced, striking a cheesy pose.

Naruto looked confused. "Se-Sennin?"

Naruto yelled out when Jiraiya dispelled his summon, creating a large mass of smoke. He then once again noticed Ebisu on the ground; completely K. He rounded on Jiraiya and once again yelled,

"HEY!! YOU PERVERTED SENNIN, WHAT DID YOU DO?! He was supposed to train me, LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO HIM!!

Jiraiya smirked, and replied, "It's because he got in the way of my work."

"Work..?"

"I'm a writer, I'm working on a novel. THIS!" He proudly thrust his precious work at Naruto. It was a flashy book, labeled Itcha Itcha Paradise, or Come Come Paradise. On its front it showed a man and a woman in a provocative pose.

Naruto yelled as he saw it and pointed a finger at Jiraiya, bellowing, "AHHHH! THAT IS …"

Jiraiya interrupted him, saying, "OH! You know about this?! It's getting pretty famous."

"I KNOW ABOUT IT!! THAT'S A NASTY BOOK!!!"

Jiraiya deflated and looked like someone just kicked his puppy. "Urg…" Naruto continued to tear into him.

"ANYWAY, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY 'WORK'?! ALL YOU WERE DOING WAS PEEPING INTO THE WOMEN'S BATH, YOU PERVERT!!! If you were my age it might be just a prank. BUT AN OLD MAN DOING THAT IS TOTALLY A CRIME!!!"

"YOU FOOL!!!" Jiraiya bellowed back, "I AM NOT JUST A PERVERT!!! PEEPING GIVES ME INSPIRATION TO WRITE A BETTER…"

"YOU LIAR!!! WHAT A LAME EXCUSE!!! NOW WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT MY TRAINING?!!

Jiraiya looked stumped. "Training? Are you talking about that water walking?"

"You know about it?" Naruto then pointed at Jiraiya. "Then take responsibility… and help me with my training!!"

* * *

Buffy sighed. _This kid really is obnoxious. _She thought_. Jira-sensei has no choice. He is going to help the kid, for some reason or another. _She sweat-dropped when the two continued to fight. When Naruto did his infamous Sexy-No-Jutsu, she saw red.

Jiraiya got a massive nosebleed and yelled out, "I LIKE YOU!!!" He then immediately cowered when he saw the shadow looming over Naruto. Naruto continued to pose for Jiraiya, not noticing the sudden change in mood. At least not until someone punched him. Naruto hit the ground hard, and Buffy in all her glory towered over him. He gulped and cowered under the girl's wrath.

Most of the time, Buffy is an easy-going person. After all, living with Jiraiya most of her life has given her a tolerance for many things. But not for this. She would not put up with some blond idiot transforming into a naked girl that looked scarily like her. Had the Sexy-no-Jutsu look anything else than it was at that moment, she would not care. Sure she would be a little annoyed, but not to the factor she was now. But seeing herself naked and posing in front of her sensei was mentally scaring and not to mention extremely embarrassing. So she did what any other female would do in her position. She pulverized him.

* * *

AN: Soooo. YAY! First chapter in a long loooooooonng time. I am soo sorry. I will try to work on my storys more often, but like I said, my life isn't the easiest at the moment. For those who read A Slayer in Forks, I'm not sure when I'll update that. I lost all my files on it when a stupid trojan virus killed my computer, and now that I'm looking back, Buffy is completly OOC. Actually, everyone is a little bit OOC, but I'll try to fix it. See you next time, and thanks for reading!

TTFN

Long Live the Slayer

PS: If you have any questions, you are free to use my e-mail shown in my profile. Thanks!


End file.
